peelfandomcom-20200213-history
11 February 1980
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1980-02-11 ; Comments *Thanks senders of cards to welcome newly arrived son Thomas James Dalglish into the world. *Says he hadn't felt great the night the Undertones session was broadcast the first time, so he's looking forward to hearing it again. “Still the best you know,” he says after the first track. *Current version is incomplete, with around three-quarters of the two-hour show. Two separate versions (files 1+2+3 and file 4) available that cover most of the same material, the latter in better sound quality. *First 95 minutes now available in excellent quality from the Derby Box Sessions *Delta 5 #1 First broadcast. Recorded 1980-02-04. 'Delta 5' track available on: Singles & Sessions 1979 - 81 *Undertones #4 (repeat). First broadcast 23 January 1980. Recorded 1980-01-21. Available on The Peel Sessions Album (Strange Fruit, 1989) Tracklisting *'Files 1, 4 and 5 & 6 start of show' *Longport Buzz: Fun (7") Canterbury Pop *Martha & The Muffins: Saigon (LP - Metro Music) DinDisc *Delta 5: Delta 5 (session) *Burning Spear: Getting From Bad To Worse (7") Burning Spear *Undertones: Tearproof (session) *Brian Briggs: Nervous Breakdown (7") Bearsville *White Heat: Nervous Breakdown (7") Valium *Selecter: Too Much Pressure (LP - Too Much Pressure) Two Tone (cut from file 4) *David Bowie: Alabama Song (7") RCA (cut from file 4) *'File 1 switches to File 2' *Delta 5: Colour (session) *Toyah: Tribal Look (7" b-side Bird In Flight) Safari *49 Americans: Is This Rock And Roll? (7" EP – The 49 Americans) NB Records *Undertones: Rock ‘n’ Roll (session) *Another Pretty Face: Whatever Happened To The West (7") Virgin *Mikey Dread: Kasha Herb Rock (LP - At The Controls Dubwise) Dread At The Controls *Skids: Animation (7") Virgin *Scritti Politti: Bibbly-O-Tek (12" - 4 A-Sides) Rough Trade *Delta 5: You (session) *'File 2 switches to File 3' *Elmore James: Rolllin' And Tumblin' (LP - The Best Of Elmore James) Sue (cut from file 4) *Anorexia: Pets (7" b-side - Rapist In The Park) Slim *Undertones: What's With Terry? (session) *Psychedelic Furs: **** (7" b-side - Sister Europe) CBS *Beat: Twist And Crawl (7" b-side - Hands Off... She's Mine) Go-Feet *Fall: Fiery Jack (7") Step-Forward *Elvis Costello & The Attractions: Love For Tender (LP - Get Happy!) F-Beat *Buttocks: BGS (7" EP - The Buttocks) Konnekschen *Delta 5: Anticipation (session) *'File 4' cuts out shortly after start of the above *Augustus Pablo: New Style (LP - Original Rockers) Greensleeves *Nightshift: Don't Rush The Good Things (7") Harvest *'Files 3, 5 and 6 cut out during the above' File ;Name *1) John Peel Show 11-02-80 (1).mp3 *2) John Peel Show 11-02-80 (2).mp3 *3) John Peel Show 00-04-80.mp3 / 80-00-00.mp3 *4) 214-800211a.if.mp3 *5) 1980-02-11 John Peel Radio 1 (Incomplete) DB148.mp3 *6) 1980-02-11 Peel Show DB148 v2.mp3 ;Length *1) 00:31:22 *2) 00:30:22 *3) 00:28:44 *4) 01:06:39 (last 2 minutes are silence) *5) 01:35:36 *6) 01:35:09 ;Other *1), 2) and 3) Around three-quarters of two-hour show. *4) Created from T214 of 400 Box *5) Created from DB148 of Derby Box, digitised by RF *6) Created from DB148 of Derby Box, digitised by RF ;Available *1), 2) and 3) John Peel Torrent Compilation 8 of 17 (1967-1993) *4) Mooo server (Roger) *5) Mooo *6) Mooo Category:1980 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:400 Box Category:Derby Box